En los brazos de la muerte
by Aegis2000
Summary: Finalmente los malos vencieron y ahora las Sailor Scouts sucumbirán a la venganza de ellos frente al pelotón de fusilamiento. One-Shot


**Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi**

* * *

 **EN LOS BRAZOS DE LA MUERTE**

Tokio está en ruinas, muchos han muerto a manos de los viejos enemigos de las Sailor Scouts, quienes aniquilaban a todo aquél que se atravesaba en su camino.

Las Sailor Scouts seguían combatiendo sin parar, pero cuando sus fuerzas se fueron agotando, tuvieron que ocultarse en diversos puntos de la ciudad, separadas, lo que, pensaban, dificultaría que sus enemigos las atraparan con facilidad. Pero todo fue en vano.

Después de la batalla, las Sailor Scouts finalmente cayeron y fueron hechas prisioneras, perdiendo sus poderes en el acto; Tuxedo Mask también fue hecho prisionero junto con ellas; todos estaban maltrechos y heridos por la lucha intensa que sabían que no podrían ganar pero de todos modos se mantuvieron firmes hasta que ya no pudieron seguir peleando.

Fueron conducidas por sus viejos enemigos hacia la preparatoria Mugen, con las manos atadas a la espalda; llegaron a la entrada en donde las esperaba una vieja enemiga: la Reina Beryl, a quien habían derrotado hace tiempo. Fueron llevadas a una tarima a la vista de todo el público y forzadas a ponerse de rodillas ante su vieja enemiga, quien les dirigió algunas palabras.

\- ¡Ustedes se atrevieron a rebelarse en mi contra, Sailor Scouts, pero al final sus esfuerzos fueron inútiles! –todos los súbditos abuchearon a las Sailor Scouts, chiflando y haciendo la señal del pulgar hacia abajo -¡Por lo que yo las condeno a todas a muerte, excepto a tí! –ella señaló a Tuxedo Mask -¡Tú serás mi sirviente de por vida! –Tuxedo Mask fue apartado de las Sailor Scouts.

\- ¡No, Sailor Moon, Sailor Scouts! –gritó Tuxedo Mask tratando de estar junto a las Sailor Scouts, pero varios sirvientes del Megaverso se lo llevaron muy lejos.

Las Sailor Scouts se estremecieron al escuchar que iban a ser inmediatamente ejecutadas, en especial Sailor Chibi Moon, quien comenzó a llorar al saber que iba a morir. Sailor Moon, con lágrimas en los ojos, veía con impotencia cómo se llevaban a su querido Tuxedo Mask.

\- ¡Ahora elegiré el método de ejecución de este jarrón! –unos sirvientes llevaron un jarrón pequeño y lo cargaron sobre ellos. Beryl metió la mano para elegir al azar cómo serán ejecutadas las Sailor Scouts y finalmente sacó un papel, lo leyó y lo mostró ante todos -¡Sailor Scouts, serán sentenciadas a ser pasadas por las armas inmediatamente!

\- ¡¿QUEEEEEEÉ?! –exclamó Sailor Moon al escuchar la sentencia. Las demás se quedaron petrificadas al escuchar la sentencia.

\- ¡Llévenlas adentro! –ordenó Beryl y las chicas fueron llevadas al interior de la preparatoria y metidas en una de las aulas que fungiría como celda. Varios sirvientes de la reina se pusieron afuera del aula para que ninguna de las Sailor Scouts pudiera escapar. Dentro, ninguna de las chicas dijo nada por un rato, hasta que una de ellas comenzó a hablar.

\- Se terminó… no tenemos escapatoria –dijo Sailor Saturn apesadumbrada.

\- Odio admitirlo, pero es verdad –admitió Sailor Neptune.

\- Quisiera que todo esto fuera sólo un mal sueño, una pesadilla –dijo Sailor Venus.

\- No solamente le fallamos a Tokio, sino también al mundo entero –se lamentó Sailor Jupiter.

\- Esta es una prueba de que no siempre los buenos ganan –también se lamentó Sailor Mercury.

\- ¡Ya dejen de lamentarse, niñitas! –exclamó exasperada Sailor Uranus -¡Debe haber una forma de salir de aquí! ¡Siempre la hay!

\- Pues lamento decepcionarte Sailor Uranus –una voz se escuchó en el aula, la cual provenía de un altoparlante: era Beryl –pero esta vez las estamos vigilando para que no puedan hacer nada para escapar. Y por cierto, espero que hayan escrito sus testamentos, porque los cuadros de ejecución ya están listos.

\- ¡¿Qué, ya tan pronto?! –preguntó alarmada Sailor Mars.

\- Pero para que vean que soy compasiva, les daré diez minutos más para que puedan poner en orden sus cosas –de la nada aparecieron diez hojas de papel y diez plumas para que empezaran a escribir sus testamentos –les sugiero que no los desperdicien –se terminó la transmisión.

Las Sailor Scouts dudaron un momento, hasta que Sailor Moon fue la primera en tomar una pluma y un papel y comenzó a redactar su testamento: dejaba todas sus pertenencias a su familia, incluido el broche con el cristal de plata y les revelaría a sus padres su verdadera identidad.

Sailor Mercury redactó su última voluntad dirigida a sus padres, en el que se fueran lo más lejos posible de Tokio, les entregaría la pluma de transformación y les revelaría su verdadera identidad.

Lo mismo hizo Sailor Mars hacia su abuelo y a su padre, al que odiaba, pero que a final de cuentas, le dijo toda la verdad sobre ella.

También Sailor Venus dirigió su última voluntad a sus padres y a Artemis.

Las que no hicieron su testamento fueron Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Saturn y Sailor Chibi Moon, pues no tenían a nadie a quien escribirle. Justo en ese momento, apareció un viejo conocido de ellas: Jedite, quien les comunicó la noticia.

\- Atención Sailor Scouts, si ya tienen sus testamentos terminados, me los van a dar para hacérselos pasar a sus familias. Van a pasar de dos en dos ante los pelotones de fusilamiento.

\- ¿Dijo pelotones? –preguntó Sailor Mercury incédula.

\- Son dos pelotones de siete cada uno y voy a nombrar a las que van a pasar primero –luego Jedite pronunció los nombres de las primeras víctimas –Sailor Moon y Sailor Chibi Moon.

\- ¡¿EEEHHH?! –las dos se asustaron al oir sus nombres y sus corazones comenzaron a latir muy fuertemente. A Sailor Chibi Moon se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

\- Si tienen algo que decirles a sus amigas, aprovechen el momento –dijo Jedite con frialdad.

\- Adiós chicas –dijo Sailor Moon con voz apagada y fue a abrazar a cada una de sus amigas, así también Sailor Chibi Moon.

\- Puuu, ¿Nos volveremos a ver? –preguntó asustada Sailor Chibi Moon a Sailor Pluto.

\- ¡Sí pequeña dama, volveremos a vernos… pronto! –Sailor Pluto perdió la compostura al ver a Sailor Chibi Moon y la abrazó muy fuertemente como si fuera su propia hija.

* * *

Inmediatamente las dos fueron escoltadas al patio de la escuela, donde ya estaban formados los cuadros de ejecución; andaban agarradas de la mano dirigiéndose a su inevitable destino; al colocarse frente a los pelotones, Sailor Moon vio que los que los formaban eran muy conocidos: resultó que eran viejos compañeros de la preparatoria que estaban siendo manipulados por la reina Beryl, y vio que el que dirigía los pelotones era otro viejo conocido: Rubeus; quien las vio con malicia.

Las dos Sailor Scouts se abrazaron por última vez y uno de los de la escolta se acercó a ellas para vendarles los ojos, pero Sailor Moon rechazó ser vendada, en cambio Sailor Chibi Moon aceptó el vendaje; las dos se tomaron de la mano esperando la descarga. En ese momento se escucharon los redobles de la banda de guerra.

\- ¡Pelotones! –ordenó Rubeus -¡Preparen! –la fila de delante de los dos pelotones se puso de rodillas, dejando a los de atrás el campo libre -¡Apunten! –ambas Sailor Scouts se agarraron fuertemente hasta el final, hasta que -¡FUEGO! –se oyó el tronido de los disparos y Sailor Chibi Moon y Sailor Moon sintieron cómo cada disparo de los fusiles del pelotón desgarraban sus entrañas y salían por detrás. Sailor Moon se tambaleó, sintiendo cada bala penetrando su cuerpo, cayendo de rodillas, y vio que de cada agujero de bala salía un chorro de sangre. Vio a su lado que Sailor Chibi Moon yacía muerta boca abajo en el suelo, en un charco de sangre; murió al recibir la primera descarga.

\- Aún… sigo… de pie… -a duras penas, y a pesar de las heridas, Sailor Moon se puso de pie.

\- ¡PREPAREN! –ordenó Rubeus -¡APUNTEN! ¡FUEGO! –se oyó otra descarga, y Sailor Moon pegó un grito ensordecedor que se escuchó por todo el edificio. La fuerza del impacto la impulsó hacia la pared y se dejó caer lentamente, dejando un rastro de sangre en la pared, pero aún seguía con vida. Tosió un poco de sangre.

\- ¡Vamos… ter… mi… nen… el… tra… ba… jo…! ¡P-preparen! –ahora ella ordenó al pelotón -¡A-a-a-punten! ¡FUEGO! –se oyó la tercera descarga y Sailor Moon finalmente cayó muerta boca arriba. Unos sirvientes arrastraron los cuerpos fuera del lugar hacia otra aula que serviría como Morgue. Las otras Sailor Scouts vieron por entre los guardias que las custodiaban afuera, cómo arrastraban los cuerpos de sus amigas como si fueran animales, viendo con impotencia lo que les iba a suceder a ellas.

* * *

Era el turno de las siguientes víctimas, por lo que fueron a notificarles:

\- Sailor Mercury y Sailor Mars –indicó Jedite.

\- Bueno –dijo Sailor Mercury con pesadumbre –seguimos nosotras –Ambas les dirigieron una última mirada a sus amigas y se dirigieron al lugar de ejecución. Una vez colocadas frente al cuadro se agarraron de la mano, les ofrecieron vendajes, pero ambas los rechazaron; luego ambas se dieron un último abrazo y se dijeron:

\- Adiós Rei –dijo Sailor Mercury.

\- Adiós Ami –dijo Sailor Mars.

Una vez que terminaron de despedirse, Rubeus exclamó:

\- ¡PREPAREN! ¡APUNTEN! ¡FUEGO!

Al tronido de la descarga, las dos Sailor Scouts sintieron las balas atravesar sus cuerpos. Se tambalearon y se desplomaron, pero no murieron en el acto. Rei pudo ponerse de pie a duras penas, pero Ami no pudo hacerlo, ya que una de las balas le destrozó una rodilla, por lo que se apoyó en la pared para ponerse de pie.

Rubeus volvió a dar la orden a las escuadras.

La segunda descarga fue certera: Ami cayó en la descarga al recibir una de las balas directo en el corazón; Rei intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo, pues la segunda descarga le desgarró más las entrañas, sintiendo cómo la sangre le salía por cada agujero. Finalmente perdió el conocimiento y murió.

Unos sujetos trajeron unas carretas y pusieron los cadáveres de las dos Sailor Scouts ellas, alejándolas de allí.

* * *

Luego siguieron:

\- ¡Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Venus! –exclamó Jedite.

Las dos Sailor Scouts llegaron al lugar de ejecución, sólo que esta vez habían colocado unos postes con asientos para que fueran ejecutadas sentadas. Antes de prepararse, se abrazaron y se despidieron; luego las sentaron y les amarraron los brazos por detrás del poste.

\- ¿Alguna última petición? –preguntó con desdén Rubeus.

\- No disparen al rostro, por favor –dijo Sailor Venus.

\- Lo mismo –dijo Sailor Jupiter.

Rubeus regresó a su posición y dio las órdenes a los pelotones. Las descargas dieron de lleno sobre las Sailor Scouts; mientras que Lita se retorcía de dolor con las manos atadas atrás del poste, a Mina sólo le tomó unos segundos en sucumbir, ya que la mayoría de las balas dieron en el pecho, causándole un shock casi instantáneo y luego la muerte.

En cuanto a Lita la mayoría de las balas dieron justo en su abdomen y otras simplemente fallaron. El dolor era tan insoportable que ni se dio cuenta que también se había orinado en sus bragas.

\- ¡AÚN… ESTOY… VIVA…! –gritó Lita en forma retadora -¡DÉNME… LO… MEJOR… QUE… TIENEN… BASTARDOS!

Rubeus dio la orden para una segunda descarga, haciendo que Lita se sacudiera violentamente; algunas balas no dieron en el blanco, dando en sus piernas, en un brazo y por debajo del ombligo. Escupió sangre al recibir la descarga y derramó unas lágrimas.

\- ¡¿Eso… es… todo… lo… que… tienen?! –exclamó Lita con lo que le quedaba de fuerzas.

Se dio la orden de una tercera descarga, y al recibirla, Lita pegó un grito ensordecedor que se escuchó por todo el sitio; esta vez las balas le destrozaron todos sus órganos internos, pero todavía le quedaba un hilo de vida, como si quisiera aferrarse a ella hasta el final. Finalmente a Rubeus se le acabó la paciencia y ordenó a uno de los del pelotón que se acercara a Lita, le pusiera la boca del fusil sobre su pecho y le diera el tiro de gracia sobre el corazón, lo que finalmente acabó con la vida de la Sailor Scout, aunque también se le llegó a prender fuego en el vestido por la cercanía del disparo, que dejó rastros de pólvora en su ropa, causando que ésta se prendiera.

* * *

Las siguientes víctimas fueron Sailor Uranus y Sailor Neptune. Se dirigieron al lugar de ejecución, se abrazaron, se despidieron, pero cuando se iban a sentar, Rubeus se les acercó y les dijo:

\- Por órdenes de la reina Beryl, deberán de sentarse de espaldas al pelotón.

\- ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó desconcertada Haruka -¿Por qué rayos por la espalda?

\- Lo siento –se disculpó él, lo cual no era usual –pero son órdenes.

Haruka trató de resistirse, pero Michiru la calmó y le dijo:

\- Hagámoslo, de todos modos vamos a morir –Haruka se resignó y ambas se sentaron de espaldas al pelotón con las manos atadas al frente del poste.

Rubeus dio las órdenes y el pelotón realizó la descarga, impactando de lleno en las espaldas de las Sailor Scouts. Ambas se abrazaron de los postes, sintiendo el dolor de los impactos y cómo algunas de las balas atravesaban sus cuerpos. Las dos seguían vivas, pero aferrándose a lo que les quedaba de vida.

Rubeus dio orden de una segunda descarga y esta vez, la descarga las fulminó al instante pues, al estar de espaldas, cada una recibió un tiro por detrás de la cabeza, hasta que dejaron de moverse.

* * *

Finalmente llegó el turno de las últimas Sailor: Sailor Pluto y Sailor Saturn. Mientras se dirigían al sitio, Setsuna le gritó a Hotaru:

\- ¡Huye! –y sin pensarlo dos veces, la joven Sailor Scout comenzó a correr, tratando de huir de sus captores.

Pero con lo que no contaban es que en la cima del edificio había francotiradores por si alguna de ellas intentara escapar. Uno de ellos apuntó cuidadosamente, hasta que dio un tiro que atravesó el corazón de la Sailor Scout, entrando por la espalda y saliendo por el pecho. La muerte fue instantánea.

\- ¡HOTARU! –exclamó Sestuna al ver el cuerpo inerte de la pequeña en el suelo sin moverse en el suelo, formándose un charco de sangre en el suelo. Luego unos seres recogieron el cuerpo y se lo llevaron adentro del edificio.

Setsuna, agarrada de los brazos por dos seres malignos, fue arrastrada al lugar de ejecución con lágrimas en los ojos. La sentaron en el banquillo y le ataron las manos al poste.

\- ¿Una última cosa qué decir? –preguntó Rubeus impasible.

\- Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas –dijo Setsuna con voz gélida.

Rubeus dio las órdenes correspondientes y, al recibir la descarga, Sestuna se sacudió violentamente hacia adelante, como si tuviera convulsiones. Apretó muy fuerte sus labios, tratando de aguantar el dolor de la descarga. Se retorcía continuamente tratando de resistir.

Rubeus, al ver que Setsuna se negaba a morir, decidió probar otra táctica.

\- ¡Atención, fuego a discreción! –luego dio la orden -¡FUEGO!

El pelotón comenzó a disparar contra Sestsuna de forma continua hasta que a todos se les terminaran las balas. Setsuna dio un grito ante los disparos continuos sobre su cuerpo, algunos atravesando su espalda. Cuando se terminaron las balas, ella ya no mostraba signos vitales, por lo que la retiraron de ahí y la llevaron con el resto de los cadáveres de las Sailor Scouts dentro del edificio.

* * *

Dentro, estaban alineados los diez cadáveres de las que alguna vez fueron guardianas del sistema solar, boca arriba, desnudas, mostrando las heridas de bala de los pelotones.

Jedite, quien estaba ahí presente, le ordenó a un ser maligno:

\- La reina quiere sus cabezas. Procedan.

El ser sacó una katana y de inmediato procedió a decapitar a sus víctimas una por una; fueron cortes rápidos y limpios. Las cabezas fueron colocadas en frascos de vidrio llenos de formol, mientras que los cuerpos fueron dados a criaturas malignas para que fueran devorados.

* * *

Luego la reina Beryl apareció en televisión en todo el país.

\- De ahora en adelante, yo seré la reina de este país y próximamente de todo el mundo. Y todo aquél que ose desafiarme, le pasará lo mismo que a sus queridas Sailor Scouts. ¡Observen!

Mostró su macabra colección de cabezas flotando en formol ante todo el mundo, dejando a todos horrorizados y atónitos.

\- ¡JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…!

* * *

\- ¡AAAAAHHHHHH! –un grito se oyó de repente.

Era la gata Luna, quien se despertó de repente; vio que estaba en el cuarto de Serena, era la media noche y Serena estaba roncando en su cama, con su pijama.

\- ¡Fue sólo un sueño! –la gata suspiró aliviada.

\- ¿Eh? –de repente se despertó Serena, quien le preguntó somnolienta a la gata -¿Luna? ¿Qué sucede?

\- No… nada, Serena –se apresuró a decir la felina negra –Vuelve a dormir – Y Serena se volvió a quedar dormida.

\- No vuelvo a ver esas películas de corte histórico antes de dormir –se dijo a sí misma mientras trataba de volver a pegar el ojo. Se llevó el susto de la noche.

 **FIN**


End file.
